I am Gordo: A True Story
by timmy4
Summary: the begining of the gordo likes Lizzie saga


Authors note!: okay this is a story based on the last few months everything that will happen in this story has happened in my life and I will update as soon as something happens. All events in this story are true events and some characters of the Lizzie McGuire show have been put in to symbolize other characters such as I am Gordo the girl that I like Katie is Lizzie my two friends I will use there names and other people will be used as their names. Or character names. All notes poems songs et.c in here are original too. Just to warn you some characters will be out of the lizzie McGuire charter thing I repeat sometimes they will be way out of character.. So here is chapter1  
  
July 31st, 2003  
  
"Hey mom I'm going to the swimming part my ride is here!" said Gordo  
  
"Okay see you later" said Mrs. Gordon  
  
Gordo stepped outside and dashed to his aunts van where his cousins and his friend were waiting.  
  
"Hey Nicholas, Amanda and Scott!" said Gordo  
  
"Hey!" they all replied in unison  
  
"So Scott you ready to have some fun because I sure am ready to swim!" Said Gordo  
  
"yea I'm ready to go get a refreshing swim I cant wait." Replied scott.  
  
They soon arrived at the swimming party at the pool and got out to get in the pool. Later everyone arrived.  
  
"Gordo you okay" asked Scott  
  
"God she's beautiful." Said Gordo in a daze.  
  
"Who? Asked Scott  
  
"Lizzie." Replied Gordo  
  
"Oh." Said Scott  
  
"She's perfect she is beautiful and kind." Said Gordo  
  
"Go and talk to her then." Said Scott  
  
"I can't not after I slipped off the diving board and made a fool of my self in front of everyone." Said Gordo "I see your point." Replied Scott  
  
"Hey Scott what time does it say on the clock over there?" asked Gordo  
  
"About 6" replied Scott.  
  
"Everybody come eat some food" announced Gordo's Aunt  
  
Everybody went and got some food and then went swimming again.  
  
"Hey Gordo crystal just asked me if you and me want to play pool volleyball but without the net with her and Lizzie." Declared Scott  
  
"Hell yes let's get over there." Replied Gordo  
  
"Hey Lizzie we'll play against y'all" shouted Scott  
  
"Serves up!" shouted Gordo  
  
"I got it!" shouted crystal  
  
"No I got it" yelled Lizzie jumping in front of crystal and hitting the ball.  
  
Soon it was time to go home and Scott spent the night with Gordo.  
  
"uhhhh Scott I'll be back down stairs in a minuet I got to go do something" said Gordo nervously.  
  
Gordo dashed up to his room and got his camera out of his night stand drawer.  
  
(Gordo Cam)  
  
Gordo sat down on his bed in front of his handy cam)  
  
"Gordo cam tape 1 entry 1 July 31st, 2003" said Gordo and then he began.  
  
"Okay there is this girl that I like and her name is Lizzie and she is the most amazing person I know. She is Beautiful, witty and kind. I can't get her off of my mind. I know I may not be the best looking guy in the world or the tallest or the guy with all of the perfect hair or body. I just can't get her off of my mind. when school starts I will get to see her more since we are in the same grade and same youth group at church and religion class at church. I am thinking of writing her a note I am not sure yet. Well I got to go Scott is here spending the night. This is Gordo signing out for now. (End Gordo cam)  
  
Gordo dashed back down stairs and jumped on the couch to find that his mother had set out a variety of snacks out for them.  
  
"Awesome." said Gordo in surprise.  
  
"Your mom said we could either watch movie or rent a movie off of paper view." Scott declared while munching on some chips.  
  
"Awesome what movie do you want to rent?" Inquired Gordo  
  
"How about just watching the movie that you have I think it is called artificial intelligence?" asked Scott in reply.  
  
"Sure." Said Gordo popping the dvd in the dvd player.  
  
After the movie was done Gordo and Scott played some video games and then went to sleep.  
  
October 5th, 2003  
  
"Hey Scott, hey Richard" Said Gordo greetingly.  
  
"Hey Gordo." Said Scott and Richard  
  
"Today is the day, the day I am going to ask Lizzie out." Said Gordo almost shaking  
  
"dude it will be ok. Let us see the note again." Said Richard imperatively.  
  
"Ok here it is." Said Gordo handing over the note  
  
Richard and Scott read the note once more.  
  
(NOTE)  
  
Lizzie,  
  
Hey what's up? Not much here. I am kind of nervous I don't know what to say do here it goes. I like you a lot and I was wondering if you would go out with me I know I may not be the tallest guy or the best looking or have the perfect hair, but I like you and I am a great guy. I like you a lot. I know we may not hang out a lot but I still feel like I know you. I have known you a while but we never really have seemed to talk. Well I have to go if you have AOL instant messenger I will be on tonight.  
  
David "Gordo" Gordon P.S. I am having a party on the weekend before Halloween and I was hoping you could come. P.S.S. here is a little quote that is a favorite of mine. "The beauty of a woman is not in the clothes she wears, the figure that she carries, or the way she combs her hair. The beauty of a woman must be seen from in her eyes, because that is the doorway to her heart, the place where emotion resides"  
  
(END NOTE)  
  
"Sounds great but why don't you ask her in person?" Scott said folding up the note  
  
"Well she is inseparable from that girl she hangs around with Miranda." Replied Gordo  
  
"True." Richard cut in.  
  
"Well lets try as if you were giving it to her. I'll be Lizzie. And the next words that come out of your mouth will be as if you were talking to Lizzie" Richard said imperatively.  
  
"L- L-L-L- izzie." Was all Gordo could get out.  
  
"Okay wee see that you have a problemo with talking to her." Implied Richard  
  
"Well I'll give it to her and say that it is from Gordo." Said Scott  
  
"You sure?" asked Gordo  
  
"Yea dude trust me." Said Scott taking the note.  
  
"Okay when are you going to give it to her?" inquired Gordo  
  
"Now. Since it is the end of CCD." Said Scott  
  
"O-Okay I'll be somewhere close by but out of site." Said Gordo  
  
"Me too!" Exclaimed Richard.  
  
"Okay y'all let's go wait by the doors." Said Gordo in excitement.  
  
They went by the door and Gordo and Richard hide in earshot but out of sight. Then Lizzie came.  
  
"Hey. Lizzie wait!" Exclaimed Scott  
  
"Yea?" Asked Lizzie  
  
"Gordo told me to give you this." Scott answered.  
  
"Ooooo" Said Lizzie with a huge smile.  
  
Lizzie started to walk away and soon was out of sight and Gordo and Richard emerged from hiding.  
  
"WHOOO HOOOO did you see the smile on her face?" Exclaimed Gordo  
  
"That was awesome." Added Gordo.  
  
"Well I will get to see her on Sunday at church so I guess by then I should have an answer." Gordo exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, Gordo you need a ride to church?" asked Richard  
  
"Nah I'll be there on time." Replied Gordo  
  
"Okay see you tomorrow guys." Said Gordo as he walked home.  
  
October 9th, 2003  
  
"Hey Richard!" Said Gordo motioning for Richard to come over.  
  
"Hey I was thinking you wouldn't make it to church." Richard said.  
  
"Well I'm here let's go inside church is about to start." Gordo informed  
  
Gordo and Richard went inside and church began and then it ended.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie." Gordo greeted.  
  
"Hey Gordo." Replied Lizzie  
  
"So uh did you get the note that I gave to Scott to give to you?" Asked Gordo  
  
"Yes." Said Lizzie simply.  
  
"So uh. I was wondering what do you think?" Asked Gordo  
  
(there was a long awkward silence.)  
  
"Lizzie Mom said we have to go NOW." Called her little brother grabbing her by the wrist and taking her away with out her saying anything.  
  
"Shoot." Said Gordo turning away angry  
  
"You want to come over?" Gordo asked Richard  
  
"Sure." Said Richard  
  
Gordo and Richard went to Gordo's house they went up to his room and Gordo turned up his music full blast.  
  
"She practically said no!" Gordo Exclaimed in anger.  
  
Well there is always Wednesday at church." Said Richard.  
  
October 12th, 2003  
  
"Hey Scott, Hey Richard." Gordo Greeted  
  
"Hello." They both replied  
  
"well y'all gonna be at my party next weekend?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Yea why?" Asked Scott  
  
"Because I am going to ask Lizzie to be my date." Gordo said  
  
"When?" asked Scott  
  
"At my party of course." Gordo replied.  
  
"No when are you going to ask Lizzie?" Scott asked  
  
"Tonight" Gordo said Simply  
  
"Awesome." Said Richard.  
  
After church class Gordo stopped Lizzie as the youth group was going to practice volleyball fir the picnic. Sunday.  
  
"Lizzie I was wondering if at my party would you be my date?" Gordo asked with a hopeful smile.  
  
A/N: hey guys I am sorry for taking so long to write I have been swamped with school I hope you like my new story. R&R PLEAS! This is timmy4 signing out. 


End file.
